


Endytophilia

by silverserpent



Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverserpent/pseuds/silverserpent
Summary: Brought to you by the letter E!Endytophilia - a sexual preference for a partner to be clothed rather than naked during sexual intercourseChuck was doing something nice for Raleigh... though he may have had ulterior motives.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Alphabet Kink - Pacfic Rim [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Endytophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you all are well! I bringing you the next in the series. I will keep plugging away and try and get the next one out sooner. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)

“There you are, my man.” Raleigh looked up from his book. He was reclining comfortably on the couch in his tucked away hiding spot. One of the many old storage rooms in the dome that was rarely used or relatively unknown that Raleigh liked to sneak off to. There were about three that he rotated through when he didn’t want to hang out in his bunk.

Tendo strode in with a big grin on his face that either meant something great was about to happen or trouble of a mischievous nature was about to happen. “Hey Tendo. What’s up?”

“What’s up is that Chuck is back from retrieving something from the requisition order I put in. So you need to get your butt down to the bay before he starts pouting about being unappreciated.”

Raleigh snorted and rolled his eyes, but tucked his bookmark in the page he was reading. “Yeah. The mysterious requisition that he had to go himself and get.” Raleigh stood up and stretched before walking over to Tendo, “What exactly did you requisition for me?”

“You’ll find out soon enough my brother.” Tendo was beaming and excited. That usually meant mischief.

Raleigh held out his hand and said, “Lead on.” Tendo laughed and turned as Raleigh walked down the halls next to him. Chuck had been gone for just over a week and Raleigh hated to realize it, but he missed the damn obnoxious idiot. His brash personality had grown on him and the many bouts of vigorous fucking they had started on around the dome was growing on him too. 

He needed his fix.

When the arrived in the bay Chuck was pushing a cart off the lift from the helicopter pads. He saw Raleigh and Tendo approached, “Oi ya big lug! I brought you a present!” He was grinning like he had just beat the simulator twenty rounds on his own.

Raleigh rolled his eyes to the ceiling and lightly kicked one of the crates on the cart with his boot, “What are these then?”

“Oi! Could be fragile. Who raised you?” Chuck said.

Raleigh declined to comment to his protest and asked, “Should I open it?”

“You could wait I suppose.” Chuck shrugged, but by the small pout of his lower lip Raleigh knew that he wanted him to open it now.

Raleigh snorted and unlatched the straps around the top and pulled the lid off. Inside were more beat up boxes. “Ooo you got me crappy boxes.” He quipped. Tendo snorted and Chuck narrowed his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.

He flipped open the top of the box and saw a lambswool collar and tugged it out of the box. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what he was holding onto. His old flight jacket. Beat up and dusty with Beckett embroidered on the chest identifier and Gypsy Danger across the back. He reached in again seeing another dark, fluffy collar in the box and far more gently pulled it out.

Yancy’s jacket.

He couldn’t help the tears that started to make his vision swim as he checked the tag. Yancy’s handwriting had scrawled on the tag since they kept getting their jackets mixed up. Tendo started, “We heard they were doing a clean sweep of the Alaska dome. Found these locked away in a storage container after you left. U.S. government wanted to take it all for a display in the Smithsonian. I was able to fill out an injunction and requisition on your behalf. Chuck here insisted on heading up there to get it all.”

“Didn’t want the asshole politicians taking what didn’t belong to them.” Chuck growled out. “Bad enough that they didn’t want to give us money, but they kept claiming you were their citizens so it belonged with them.”

Raleigh blinked away the wetness and when he finally squeezed out a quick, “Thanks” it was thick with emotion. He folded it up and put it gently back in the box, doing the same to his before sealing the lid.

“I’m..” Raleigh started and the coughed to clear his throat. “Thank you for this really.” He looked at them both and looked away, not really sure what to do with the overwhelming feelings he had. “I’m gonna take this back to my quarters… go through the rest of it there.” He hugged Tendo quickly, did the same to Chuck and began pushing the cart through the bay towards his room.

Raleigh didn’t mean to seem ungrateful. He really was unbelievably touched by their effort, but this was something private. They were all closer, saving the world did that to people, but they weren’t there when he had lost Yancy. They didn’t have his pain echoing permanently in their heads. They hadn’t been there when he had been discharged and thrown out with tolerably functional limbs and told to not come back.  
When he had been forced out he had grabbed a sweater that Yancy wore often, but there hadn’t been much time and he had not been thinking straight when the MPs escorted him off the premises of the Alaska dome.

Plugging in his room code he pushed the cart in front of his bed so he could sit down while he sorted through the contents. He settled and sighed out a shaky breath and waiting to be ready.

Opening that first box again he pulled out his jacket and gently ran his fingers over the emblems for kills. His eyes widened as he noticed, someone had added the Knifehead kill. He ripped into the box and pulled Yancy’s out. They added it there too. Good.

He pressed the fabric to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Yancy. That terrible aftershave lingered and Raleigh couldn’t help the tears that fell while he smiled and inhaled. He placed it on the bed next to him and looked through the rest of that first box. Regulation shirts and clothes were buried in there. He closed up the box and made a note to get plastic bags to seal the scent in. He felt weird thinking it, but if he ever needed to remember his brother that scent would ground him.

Opening the next box he laughed as he pulled out dozens of magazines. Every time they had appeared in a publication they were given a copy. They had been keeping count for independent interviews. Yancy had won that count. PPDC thought he was more responsible and the better face for the tough hitting interviews. Raleigh was put in a lot of the teenie-bopper magazines by the public relations office. Granted most of the interviews was them together, in which case they both received a copy. Raleigh didn’t bother going through the pile. He would do that later when he had time to read through the articles and savor the sound bytes they had pulled from him and his brother.

He popped the lid off the second crate and inside again were two boxes this time labeled with sharpie ‘R. Becket’ and ‘Y. Becket’. He hesitated before reaching down and opening his box first. There were a few models of Gypsy Danger, lots of novels that couldn’t fit in his pack when he left. A few sweaters, wool socks, and a deck of cards. He had taken what he could that meant the most to him when he left, but still it was nice to see it all again. He picked up a few of the novels and ran his fingers over the spines. He would want to reread these sooner rather then later, but he put them back in the box and stared at the box with Y. Beckett scrawled across the top and hesitated.

He reverently drew his finger across the name eased the box open. Sitting on top was a cashmere blue sweater. It had been a nice one that Raleigh didn’t want to mess up and left behind. His hands shook as he picked it up, buried his face in it and inhaled. Same after shave but fainter. It had probably been washed, but picked up Yancy’s scent through the rest of the clothes in the box. After a moment he set it on his lap and pulled out wool socks, sweat pants, and a few other clothes. There were a few books in it as well, but near the bottom there was a smaller box that he pulled out and opened. 

Dog tags. Yancy’s dog tags. They never suited up with them and always left them behind. His hand was shaking as he lifted it out of the box and read it, fresh tears were flowing. He set them aside and took out a coffee mug that Yancy had been partial to and a small note book. Raleigh frowned not remembering ever seeing it and flipped it open to a bulkier page and Raleigh gasped aloud as a picture of young Raleigh, Yancy, and Jaz were standing in front of their childhood home. Their mother must have taken it. He flipped to another bulkier page and it was their mother reading and cuddling up with all of them.

Raleigh was awed. He had no idea that Yancy had these photos. That he had kept them safe. There weren’t many. Maybe thirteen, but each one was like giving a feast to a starving man and Raleigh was filled with sorrow and delight at each photo. The pages in between were dated and had Yancy’s much nicer handwriting. Raleigh shut the book with a snap and his breath started to become short. He heard Yancy’s echoing scream in his head and felt the overwhelming crush as the memories of their last combat flooded him. 

Dropping the book back in the box and dropping the whole thing in the crate, he lay back in his bed and held his brother’s jacket tight, burring his face in the collar repeating his name over and over. 

It was so excruciating again. Seeing it all in his head. Feeling Yancy’s haunted echos. He had grown so used to suppressing it. The spiral of his thoughts took him deeper and deeper. It was all his fault. He was gone and it was all his fault.

He thought he had been over the incident. Or at least suppressing it hard enough that he should not have been that rocked by it. But he zoned out crying and replaying Knifehead’s attack over and over til he couldn’t think anymore.

A metallic knock on his door penetrated his thoughts and he blinked his eyes open. They were crusty with dried tears and Raleigh rubbed at them to get most of the grit away and his throat felt dry. How long had he been zoning out in his shame spiral? He rolled up and stood as another round of knocks started hammering at the door.

He let the door swing wide and Chuck was standing there looking a little pissed off and a little sheepish. It was a strange combination that had Raleigh focusing. “You aren’t answering Mori’s texts and if she can feel you in Brussels your mental shielding is way down.” He said gruffly. He didn’t try to peer around Raleigh and see into his bunk and he didn’t barge in as he usually would have either. It was a strange ounce of privacy that Chuck rarely afforded anyone. If he wanted to do something he was likely going to fucking do it. Everyone else be damned.

“Look…” Chuck started and trailed off toeing his boot against the ground. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Look I didn’t know that it would be this upsetting. I thought it would be a happy thing. So I guess I’m sorry.”

Raleigh shook his head and stepped forward hugging Chuck carefully. They didn’t really do emotions with each other. Their relationship had been a strictly banging and hangout kind of thing. “It was a really good thing.” Raleigh said and pulled back. “It just brought up a lot of memories. But I’m glad to have it.”

Chuck nodded in acceptance and seemed to hesitate again. Raleigh noted it with a raise eyebrow and asked, “Do you want to come in?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Chuck grinned and stepped inside his eyes scanning over the crates and Raleigh couldn't help but smile. This was as close to restraint he had ever seen Chuck exercise. 

“You want to touch everything don’t you?” 

“I mean…” Chuck cast his mind around for the appropriate way to answer. “Not if you don’t want me to.” The end of his sentence pitched up in a question and Raleigh snorted.

“You can, just don’t go into the shoe box in Yancy’s stuff.”

“Bonzer!” Chuck grinned and knelt on the floor to start looking through Raleigh’s stuff picking up books carefully and gently handling the gypsy danger models. He was commenting on every little thing, what models he had what the differences were in the generations. Raleigh started to feel his sadness melt away when faced with the giant ginger man-child finding joy in every object he came across. Chuck flipped open the clothes box that held the jackets initially and said, “You and your fucking sweaters. You Alaska boys have issues.”

“Hey – it’s cold there an I like soft things.” Raleigh halfheartedly protested, purposely nudging Chuck with his boot. 

Chuck moved on to the magazine box and his eyes lit up. “Yes! Near mint condition!” Raleigh snorted and kicked him again. “What?” Chuck said glaring at him. “I was young and wanted to be a fucking pilot. And you were the youngest pilots in the program with huge amount of kills. Of course I read all of these.” He started flipping through the boxes and pulled out sports illustrated and flipped through till he found the multi page spread of Raleigh and Yancy. Some shirtless some in their full bomber jacket look. Others in their full drive suits.

Chuck seemed to go silent flipping through that one and Raleigh quirked his head and asked, “What?”

Chuck shrugged, “Nothing. Always like you in your team jackets.”

“Yeah?” Raleigh teased. “That really did it for you?”

Chuck turned to look at him fully and Raleigh felt his cheeks flush. Despite how raw he felt from earlier that look on Chuck’s face was one he recognized well. And it had been a week and a half. “Chuck are you getting in the mood to bone from a magazine shoot?” Raleigh asked incredulously.

Chuck shrugged comically then eyed the bomber jacket that Raleigh had left on the bed and flitted his eyes back to Raleigh. And Raleigh got the message. “You know I’m a has been... and you are gonna be real disappointed when I put this on.”

“Nah mate. Just put it on and we’ll assess” Chuck grinned and Raleigh sighed before standing to put on his jacket. Chuck looked real good kneeling on the floor in front of him like that. Chuck’s quick tongue dart to lick his lips and his pupil dilation really hooked Raleigh’s attention. “Fuck you look so hot.”

Raleigh let out a choked, “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.” Chuck came off his heels putting his face at Raleigh's crotch level, but his hands were reverently touching the smooth leather of the jacket. Without warning Chuck’s hands moved quickly attacking Raleigh’s pants to rip them open. He didn’t take them down just pulled Raleigh’ dick out of his pants and swallowed him down.

Raleigh held onto the bunk behind him trying to not collapse on top of Chuck when he was using his talented mouth in that fucking beautiful way. He thrust in to that heavenly heat hardening quickly and Chuck was bobbing up and down and riding Raleigh’s instinctive thrusts grind deep to the back of his throat. God Chuck was good at sucking cock.

Raleigh’s hand found the back of Chuck’s head and it still and thrust deep into the back of his throat chasing the pleasure he felt coming. The build in his low gut was starting to expand. This was it. Fuck he need this. 

Chuck’s hands came up and he pushed Raleigh’s hips back and pulled off his cock wet saliva and precum dripping down his chin.. He was breathing hard, and his voice was rough when he said, “Fuck me.”

Raleigh’s hips did an aborted thrust in the air and his dick twitched up, “What?” His brain was catching up. Chuck always fucked him. He had never offered or wanted to be on the receiving end.

“I said fuck me.” He practically growled. Chuck leaned around Raleigh’s legs and stretched to feel around under the pillow, but all Raleigh could focus on was that muscular ass encased in fatigues and the t-shirt to clinging to the rippling muscles underneath. 

Chuck came back triumphant with a small bottle of lube and sat back on his heels, pulling off his shirt then and undoing his pants. Raleigh started to remove the jacket and Chuck’s hand reached up and grabbed his hip, “No.” He said sternly. “Leave it on.”

Raleigh let go of his jacket and watched Chuck finish stripping on the floor. He balled his pants up and put it up where his head was presumably going to be. Raleigh watched all this and shook his head, “You know you are real fucking particular.”

“Duh Raahhleigh.” Stretching his name out in a way that Raleigh always found annoying then demanded, “Now get your ass down here and fuck me.”

Raleigh dropped to his knees landing between Chuck’s legs and caught the bottle of lube that Chuck hurled at his chest before leaning back. He was stroking his cock as he lay back but his hooded eyes watched Raleigh’s every move as he uncapped the lube and began circling Chuck’s tight sphincter. Chuck moaned headily when one finger pressed in and Raleigh watched as his dick became shiny and slick in his hand with each circle of the head and stroke down.

Chuck was very much into this and Raleigh just added another finger to try and rip a moan out of his throat all the more. When Chuck went tense and exhaled with a punch out groan he knew he had found the man’s prostate and began pressing on it relentlessly between stretches.

Chuck bit his lip but the lazy watchful look was gone from his face replaced with an inpatient, unfocused glare. “Let’s go, Raleigh.”

Raleigh frowned and said, “There is no way you can be ready yet.”

Chuck came up on his elbows and said, “Now listen here. You either get your dick in me in the next five seconds or I will put you on your back and ride you myself.”

Raleigh whispered a soft “Fuck”, his hips thrust against air at the thought, before he quickly moved to lube up his dick and line himself up with Chuck’s entrance. He eased in against the tight ring and pressed slow. Chuck bit his lip and smothered a soft groan his throat. God, was he tight. Raleigh ground out a “Tense up.” and Chuck looked at him like he had grown another head. “Bear down five seconds as hard as you can.” Raleigh instructed again.

Chuck did so and God it felt like the tip of his dick was going to snap off, but at the end of the five second clench all of Chuck’s muscles relaxed and Raleigh was able to push in past the tight ring, Chuck’s body sucking him in. “Oh fuck” Chuck gasped.

“You okay?” Raleigh asked with concern his fingers chasing the quivers that erupted from Chuck’s muscles trying to sooth.

“Fuck yeah.” Raleigh felt his dick get clenched around again and exhaled sharply, “Oh fuck it feels good.” Chuck said airily. He clenched again testing the feel before he refocused and growled out, “Now fucking move.”

Raleigh chuckled in relief, he had been worried that it was a bit too far too fast kind of thing. But he began shallow thrust, barely moving as Chuck began a litany of gasping moans and encouragement. Raleigh had discovered Chuck like to narrate their sex, often coming up with some of the most bizarre compliments he had received sometimes. His brain must have been turned to mush though as he was alternately biting his lip and moaning, “Yes, fuck Raleigh Yes.” 

Raleigh felt the tight muscles relax enough that he leaned over bracing his legs on the floor bracketing Chuck’s hips and pulled back further and slammed back in. Chuck’s hands flew up to grip Raleigh’s arms and arching his back off the ground screaming, “Fuck! Yes! Right there you beautiful bastard!” 

Raleigh couldn’t help but start laughing, his hips stopping with the head of his dick pressed up hard against Chuck’s prostate. Chuck squirmed with the vibrations and growled out, “You better start moving or you are gonna regret it mate.”

Raleigh began thrusting in earnest again and watched as Chuck contracted his abs trying to tilt and meet each thrust. He was sweating now the warmth of the jacket insulating his efforts. Chucks eyes were tracking up and down his clothed torso, biting his lip for once to try and conceal his words as strung out moans escaped.

Raleigh wanted to hear that Aussie accent more then anything. Leaning back on his heels he yanked Chuck up his lap by his thighs, curled forward, and bodily lifted him up to sit upright in Raleigh’s lap. Chuck breath caught as the pressure increased and the angle change hitting just right…

The dam broke.

“Fuck Jesus Rals... I collected every fucking magazine I could get my hands on!” Raleigh thrust up and Chucks arms encircled Raleigh gripping tightly into the leather clad back. “I used to wank for hours just thinkin’ bout you.”

Chuck got his knees under him and Raleigh leaned back letting Chuck take control and ride him panting as he watched the gorgeous man flex, chasing each ounce of pleasure, “I went through so many bloody tissues and toilet paper thought the janitorial would run out.”

Raleigh groaned at the thought and thrust again to counter point Chuck who moaned hoarsely. Raleigh leaned forward and kissed his chest whispering, “Bet your dad loved that.”

“He stopped picking up my magazines after the third one with the pages glued together.” Chuck moaned out he blindly sought out Raleigh’s mouth who was happy to obliged with such a sloppy kiss. “Fuck I wanted to meet you so bad.” Raleigh could tell Chuck was starting to flag, so he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s dick and began stroking. Hell, he was hurtling closer to the edge by the second.

Chuck leaned back and keened high in the back of his throat, before refocusing. “But you... in... that fucking jacket!” Raleigh thrust and squeezed his palm down and Chuck came hard, breath stopping, chest flushed red, and spattering up both there chests. Raleigh fucked him through it coming shortly after, feeling punched out and satisfied.

He eased Chuck back to the ground and rolled so Chuck laid half on top of himself since the floor was cold and hard, and he was essentially still dressed.

They both breathed heavily trying to recover. Chuck nuzzled into the lamb fur collar and Raleigh stroked down his back. After a minute or two of silence Raleigh stated, “Hope I didn’t chafe your ass with my pants still up.” Chuck laughed heartily, but didn’t seem to want to get up. “I guess I can’t give this to the Smithsonian then.”

Chuck lightly thumped his chest with his hand. “Fuck no. I still have a whole lot of fantasies that need fulfilling. This is officially a sex jacket.” Chuck proclaimed.

Raleigh laughed softly and closed his eyes relaxing back. Chuck spoke again softly, “I’m sorry the stuff made you sad and that I made it into a sex thing.”

Raleigh shrugged, which he knew Chuck felt and said, “You made what would have been sad wallowing into a new fun memory.”

“Still doesn’t make me better then a jaeger fly. Fuck a pilot and bounce” Chuck said dejectedly. 

Raleigh frowned and opened his eyes again, “Look at me.” He said. Chuck lifted his head up to look at Raleigh, “We are gonna keep sleeping together after this right?” Chuck nodded. “And not always in the jacket right?” Chuck snorted and nodded again. “You saved the fucking world and you want to be around me on my bad days and my good. You are nothing like a jaeger fly.” Chuck held his gaze for a minute before nodding and resettling his head down on the soft warm collar. Satisfied Raleigh laid back closed his eyes again.

“Gonna have to research how to get cum off cloth and leather though.” Chuck murmured.  
Raleigh chest vibrated with near silent laughter. What a weird, nerdy fucking kid he started to really fall for. Not that he would tell Chuck that.


End file.
